


Ready for My Close Up

by venilia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Lingerie, Married Couple, Photo Shoot, Pin-Up, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal surprises Ariadne with a pin-up themed lingerie photo shoot for Ariadne's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ariadne gets home there's a sign on the door that says, "Ring me!" She feels ridiculous ringing the door to her own apartment, but Mal always has the best surprises.

"Un moment!" Mal answers the door a few seconds later looking out of breath, excited, and lovely. Ariadne has no idea how she's this lucky. Mal's hair is up and covered by a pretty violet scarf, and her eyes are mischievous.

"The birthday girl!" Mal says. She slides around Ariadne and covers her eyes, leaning her warm curves against Ariadne's back. "Alright, it's like a trust game. Right leg first, and you must not peek!"

Ariadne awkwardly inches her right leg out. "My birthday's not until Monday, Mal."

"Yes, but who will have time on Monday for anything fun? Monday I will make you a cake and we can watch American reality shows and you can talk to your family when they call. Today we can celebrate with style." They're firmly inside the apartment now, in their living room Ariadne guesses. Mal uncovers Ariadne's eyes on 'style', and Ariadne sees that she's right.

Their living room has been transformed into a vintage photo shoot. Half the room is partitioned off with a curtain, and a Japanese folding screen hides the entertainment set. Mal has lugged her vanity out from their bedroom, and three hats -- one of them Ariadne recognized, two she doesn't -- hang from the corners of the mirror. There's Mal's usual perfumes, hand mirror, and old brush (which used to be her mother's and is now used mainly on Ariadne since Mal's curls are natural), but there's also a line of nail polishes and lipsticks in reds and pinks. A huge red feather boa is wrapped around the back of the chair, and old fashioned Christmas lights, the ones with the big bulbs, are strung around the room. Next to the vanity is a huge three-way mirror with a short kimono flung casually over one panel. And in the center of the room is a big pink box.

"Open it," Mal murmurs in her ear.

"Mal," she says, because is it what she thinks it is? She opens the box and yes, oh god yes it's perfect. Lingerie. Lots and lots of lingerie. She pulls out a pink underbust corset, smoothing her hand over the fine silk. And yes, stockings, lined stockings. And garter belts. And... are those tasseled pasties? And lace, satin, silk, and ribboned bras and panties, in two sizes.

She falls back onto her butt in shocked delight. "Oh Mal! How did you do all this?"

Mal smiles like it's nothing and says, "I've had this idea for some time."

"Mal," she says, because she has the best wife ever and this is amazing. Mal must have been planning this for a year. "Mal, oh my god."

"Alright, fine. It was so much hard work and effort that I am still sweating and my back hurts and the LaGrand boy downstairs has learned three new swear words to plague his mother with. Are you satisfied?"

Ariadne laughs and stands to kiss her. "It's alright if you're secretly Samantha from Bewitched. You can tell me."

Mal doesn't roll her eyes because she's too classy for that, but she gives a little one shouldered shrug that conveys the same thing. "We are very rich, very dangerous ladies with nothing better to spend the time on and no one better to spend the money on. I can spoil you if I like. Now go take your bath so you can be ready for your close-up." She brandishes her oldest camera.

Ariadne kisses her again because she loves Mal's dreams possibly as much as she loves dreaming with Mal with the strange, exciting new technology Mal's father is pioneering and Ariadne and Mal are perfecting. Someday they'll make a living off it. For now they tell each other what the future will be so that they can shape it perfectly.

 

\---

 

The tub is filled with hot water, mounds of bubbles, and rose petals. Mal's scented the water with her Chanel No. 5, and there are candles balanced in the soap dish, the toilet seat, and the windowsill. 

"No, no," Mal says when Ariadne starts to make a sloppy ponytail bun. "Here, I will do that." In a few deft motions Ariadne's hair is up in a proper bun and Mal is tucking the extra pins into her pocket.

Ariadne slides into the water with a happy sigh. They chose this apartment for it's claw-foot tub, even though it means walking up four flights of stairs, and after a long day of classes and work-study at the library it's perfect. 

There's a _flash_.

"Lovely," Mal smiles. Ariadne grins and sits up so that the water slides off her breasts leaving trails of filmy bubbles. She puts a rose petal between her teeth. _Flash_. _Flash_.

Ariadne poses until the water starts to cool and Mal puts aside her camera and washes Ariadne's hair, slopping water onto her own jeans and not caring. Ariadne gets a lovely view of her wife's pink bra through the wet white shirt.

"Join me," Ariadne says. She plays with the hot water tap, warming the water.

"It's your birthday bath," Mal protests, but she pulls off her wet jeans and top and slides in behind Ariadne. Her hands slide between Ariadne's thighs under the water, and everything is warm and wet and silky. Ariadne shakes through an orgasm with Mal's pink nipple in her mouth and Mal's arousal-thickened accent in her ear. Ariadne hums after and tries to give Mal her own turn.

"No time!" laughs Mal. "I have to figure out curlers for your hair, and I want some photos of you by the window before the light dies."

"Best birthday," Ariadne says, and kisses her wife as the last of the bubbles die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lean back," Mal says. "Neck arched."

Ariadne is draped against their window pane, buck naked except for the boa, the underbust corset, and Mal's wedge mules that she's pasted little puffs onto. Her hair is styled like a 1950's pin-up, and she's wearing lipstick and fake eyelashes and pearls. She's twenty-one today and anyone could see her through the window. Her nipples are hard and her pussy is a little damp and getting damper every minute that Mal looks at her like that, like Ariadne who doesn't have any hips and barely has tits to speak of and is about as classy as a thirteen year old is drop. dead. sexy.

God, she loves this.

"The light is almost gone now," Mal says. "But I have some beautiful shots. I will have to submit some to a magazine, I think."

Ariadne straightens up. "I want to do one wearing the granny panties."

"They're briefs, you heathen," Mal laughs at her. A few minutes later Ariadne is perched on the arm of their love seat, her hand down her briefs and her red lower lip bitten by a flash of white teeth.

"Arch your back a bit more."

Ariadne does, and her eyes flutter because now her press-on fingernails are pressed against her clit. She's always loved the feel of nails lightly scraping her there. Mal tries to keep her nails long for just that reason.

There's a click- _flash_ from Mal's direction, and then silence. Ariadne's eyes flutter open.

"You, you are really playing with yourself," Mal says, like it's a revelation. Ariadne considers that it might be. Mal goes into a zone when she's photographing where only light and angle matter and the subject is secondary.

"This is hot," Ariadne explains. "How you're looking at me. Being dressed like this. Anyone could see those photos. They could see me like this, like only you see me."

Mal licks her lips. "Let me, I want to show you to the camera."

Ariadne nods because she has no idea what that means but it sounds good. Her fingers are still slowly sliding up and down, that light tease of almost-too-much from the nails making her wetter and wetter. She can smell her own pussy.

Mal finishes playing with her camera settings and slides in until she's underneath Ariadne, on her knees, the camera so close that if Ariadne twitches the camera will rub up against the silk crotch of her panties and spread the wet.

"Close your eyes," Mal whispers, and Ariadne rushes hot all over.

The sensation of a camera flashing practically against her pussy is odd, and oddly arousing. Mal's breath is warm against her thighs when she switches angles. Then Mal leans back. Ariadne almost protests but Mal slides a hand up her thigh, giving her pussy a little "hello" rub as she slides around until she's mostly behind Ariadne, a hand cupping her elbow.

"Keep going, ma chère."

Ariadne breathes out steadily and really begins working her clit. Her vagina is fluttering around nothing hungrily, and her slick has filled the panties so that every move caresses wet silk against her. There are hands on her back and then the bra falls loosely around her shoulders. She clutches it automatically, an unconscious 'Oopsy!' bikini top pose that makes Mal laugh in a breathy, aroused way. The camera flutter-click- _flashes_ again and again.

"Yes, come on Ariadne. Let them see how hot you are, how sexual you can be, the little good girl tom boy who never wears skirts. Look at you now, coming apart."

Ariadne bites back a retort that she has two skirts in her closet, one jean one and one dressy one for dates. It’s familiar banter. Mal thinks she should wear skirts more so Mal can show off her wife's legs.

Mal strokes a hand up Ariadne's leg now until her palm rests on Ariadne’s hip, where she begins a gentle swaying rock, moving Ariadne into her own fingers. Ariadne lets go of her bra and pushes her other hand down into her panties, and two fingers up into her pussy. Her vagina clenches and tightens around them gratefully. Her bra dangles underneath her breasts, the stiff lace brushing one nipple as her chest heaves.

"There. There you go. You're almost there, Ari." Mal's lips press against her ear, and still the camera clicks and _flash-flash-flashes_. "I will not show these photos to anyone because you are my wife and I will tear the eyes out of anyone who sees you like this, with your breasts blushed pink and your hands shining with your slick and," she pants, "your lipstick smeared." And Ariadne comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picturing Mal in the little red number from the Fratelli's Flathead music video. Here's a youtube link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz2ZDeTYgTs . 
> 
> And Ariadne's second outfit probably looks something like this: http://www.intimaid.com/styles/garter_belt/the-age-of-vintage/attachment/wonderbra-by-dita-von-teese/

Ariadne slumps back against her wife, panting for breath. There's a final camera click, and then only the sound of Mal panting in her ear.  
She turns onto her knees and tries to pull Mal in by the waist so she can pant against Mal's bathrobe, slip it open and bury her mouth against Mal's belly. And then slip lower.

"No, no you little devil! I'm not done photographing." Mal pushes her back with a hand on her face, laughing, aroused, and playfully mad. It's maybe the sexiest look Ariadne's ever seen, and she may have gotten married at the age of eighteen to a woman eleven years her senior but on days like this she knows it wasn't youthful foolishness, it's truly, wisely, stupidly love.

"It's my birthday celebration, and I want to taste you," Ariadne says. If there's a bit of a whine to her voice, well, Mal's really hot. It's a crying shame to leave such a gorgeous woman unsatisfied. She wants to feel Mal shiver beneath her. 

"Later!" Mal yelps, and she clambers gracefully off the couch, but Ariadne catches her by one ankle. Mal's legs are a long, but a little soft and dimply where they dip up to her ass. She thinks of it as a small failing and does exercises and rubs in creams, but to Ariadne it's reassuringly human and ordinary and comforting. The rest of Mal is so lovely and smooth and perfect, and her ankles are one of Ariadne's favorite features. They're slim, leading to a long foot and a gently-rounded calf that Ariadne finds charmingly French in the way it should seem too gangling and instead looks graceful and lithe from every angle. Mal is a work of art. Ariadne kisses her ankle.

"That camera," she says. "You should take a picture of this." She kisses her again, slides her hands to hold Mal's leg like the prince sliding on Cinderella's slipper. Mal raises the camera to her eye. It will be a beautiful photograph that Ariadne will someday pull out when Mal starts to doubt reality. She'll point out the little patch of three hairs that Mal missed shaving just above her knee, only shown by the light of the flashbulb, the way Ariadne's thumb presses in too hard at the knee, dimpling the flesh. The slightly crooked angel because Mal had been aroused beyond reason, had torn herself away from two attempts on Ariadne's part to make her come. All the little perfect imperfections that make up reality, and make it better than any dream. And Mal will start to believe her.

Right now Ariadne tugs Mal's leg a bit and tickles the bottom of her foot, which makes Mal shriek and kick, hopping on one leg with her scarf slipping down her head, freeing her hair. She hops back out of Ariadne's reach and pulls the scarf off.

"Non! Arrêter! Fine, I will let you touch me." Mal keeps dancing back as Ariadne smirks happily. Mal turns and puts the camera down, but instead of coming to Ariadne she starts puttering around the room.

Ariadne sits up. "What are you doing?"

"Joining you on the camera," Mal says distractedly as she digs through the box of lingerie goodies. "Ah. This, you think?" She holds up a red corset and skirt piece.  
Ariadne automatically reaches for her chess queen totem, but of course it's in her jean pocket in the bathroom. It doesn't matter anyway.

Mal smiles beatifically. "This then. And I will need my makeup done." She pulls the scarf free and her hair is already side-parted and a mess of loose curls. Mal brings retro, ageless touches into their life almost unconsciously. Ariadne loves it.

It's a slow, fun, hot tease to sit knee-to-knee on their living room floor, painting Mal's lip scarlet while her nails dry. She lets Mal do her own eyeliner because she's always been afraid of poking her own eye with the pencil, and doing it to Mal ramps up the fear of horrible accidents. But she applies Mal's mascara with a steady hand, admiring the accidentally sexual expression as Mal's mouth opens and she keeps her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. The corset pushes Mal's C cups up into Ds, and they're pressed against Ariadne's own through the netting of the black polka-dot bra and panties she's changed into. Ariadne loves the feeling of their breasts pressing in together as they both take a breath.

Mal dips in a kisses her when she's done. "Now our colors are all blended," she says quietly, like it's a secret instead of a makeup trick.

"Now I get to touch you," Ariadne counters, her fingers already reaching for Mal's little skirt. Mal had dressed behind the Japanese screens, and Ariadne doesn't know what she's wearing under there.

Mal kisses her again, and it deepens into something smoldering quickly. When she pulls back she says, "Not on the floor. In our bed. You can touch me in our bed."

Ariadne stands and pulls Mal up, but Mal lets go of her hand for dig around the camera equipment stacked against the far wall. "Go. I'll be there when I find, no, no, where are you, caméra peu..." Ariadne wanders off as Mal mutters at her equipment. It's frankly adorable, and there's no use trying to help Mal find something.  


She takes a moment to pull their very modern bedspread off and replace the sheets with the faded forget-me-not pattern from her old bed that they still keep in the linen closet. Then she spritzes a little Chanel No. 5 on that too. It makes everything feel more classic and sexy. Mal follows her a moment later, and Ariadne gasps in a breath because Mal is so beautiful it makes her lungs hurt.

"I found it! Get in the middle of the bed." Mal sets up her tripod.

"Are we going to tape us having sex?" Ariadne asks.

"No, this camera doesn't take videos. And anyway, it is your vintage pin-up photo birthday celebration, not a day for pornography. This will take photos when I press this," she holds up a small clicker.

Ariadne covers her grin with a sexy pout. "Are you ready yet?"

"Impatient girl," Mal says, but she jumps onto the bed quickly enough to betray her eagerness.

Ariadne pins her. She pushes Mal's leg until it is flat enough for the camera to see the way Ariadne’s silk-covered pussy is grinding flush against Mal's other thigh, and makes sure her hair is falling over the shoulder away from the camera so that both their faces can be seen. "Click it," she says.

Mal shivers.

Ariadne starts riding slowly as her hands mold over Mal's tits. "Click it."

Mal's head thrown back as Ariadne slips a hand up that little red skirt, her mouth hovering over the fresh mark on Mal's creamy breast. "Click it."

Under the skirt Mal is wearing a thong, pulled on over her garters and thigh highs so that Ariadne can slip it right off. It's black lace. Ariadne grins and grinds the lace against Mal's clit, her fingers teasingly pressing against her opening. "Click it."

"Ah!" Mal arches her back. Her fingers are lax around the clicker. Ariadne slides her free hand up until her fingers lace with Mal's. She squeezes the clicker between them for a moment.

"Are you going to click it?"

Mal grinds down against where Ariadne's thumb is almost, almost in her. "Don't tease me, Ari. Please."

Ariadne laughs and takes away the clicker. "Alright, then. Here, budge up." She positions Mal so that the camera will be able to see a bit of her lovely wet pussy when Ariadne pulls that little skirt back.

"Ariadne," Mal says, breathless and needing.

"I know. I won't tease. You like it, though. Don't think I haven't noticed how much you love delayed gratification when it comes to my mouth on you,” she strokes down the length of Mal’s pussy, “here. You’re so _wet_ for me." Ariadne smirks.

Mal laughs and groans and shakes her head at the same time. What? It’s completely true. Mal likes to nurse orgasm after orgasm out of Ariadne until Ariadne gets annoyed enough to hold her down and make her have one of her own.

She reaches up to pop Mal's tit out of the corset so she can wipe the slick on the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Then she finally cores Mal with her thumb.

Mal makes the hottest little squeak.

"Mmph," Ariadne pulls back. "When we turn the camera off I'll have to grab the strap-on. It's not very 1950's, but you really need it right now, don't you?"

"Lying little tease!" Mal says. She yanks at Ariadne's hair, but not hard, pulling her down and down her body. Ariadne barely has the presence of mind to click.

Ariadne settles over her wife's pussy. Mal is so aroused that Ariadne can feel the heat of it before she even touches her. She frigs her thumb in and out a few times, breathing steadily on Mal's clit. Then in one movement she pulls out her thumb and replaces it with two fingers and seals her mouth over Mal's clit. Mal's whole body jumps and she shouts.

"Merde!"

Ariadne is sucking too much to grin. That’s an awesome move that Mal introduced her to their second time together. Mal always managed to forget what a good learner Ariadne is. 

She sucks for a little longer and then pulls back to kitten-lick at Mal's clit, enjoying the sloppy sounds her fingers made driving in and out. It still sometimes takes a little searching because Mal's G-spot is a picky little bitch but Ariadne really is good at this and....

"Merde, merde, merde!"

There it is. She rubs it clockwise and then counterclockwise as she does the opposite with her mouth, tongue held flat like licking an ice cream cone, neck doing all the work. Mal's hands in her hair get tighter and tighter. Her curls are going to be a mess. 

Ariadne starts clicking the clicker every other second as she counts in her head. It will be like a stop-motion film.

She finally stops the circling and pressed firmly up on Mal's G-spot as she flutters her tongue as fast as she can. Mal's back arches until it looks painful and she screams something wordless as she comes, gushing hot all over Ariadne's face and clenching around her fingers like a vice.

Ariadne uses the clicker again as Mal's hands stops clenching and starts stroking through her hair while she tries to catch her breath back. 

Again as she pulls herself up until she can feed the taste of herself into Mal's mouth, their lipstick smearing and combining. 

Again as Mal slips her panties from her and a thigh between hers for Ariadne to rub against, their breaths hot against each others' mouths. Mal’s hands eases the cups of her bra down so that her fingers can pinch Ariadne’s nipples cruelly and perfectly.

One last click as she shakes into pieces, her face buried safely against Mal's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inception kinkmeme a year ago.


End file.
